


The Scent of Roses

by Futakuchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futakuchi/pseuds/Futakuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder Fall is an ethics professor at Beacon University, Ruby Rose is a budding mechanics prodigy. University AU babble about my guilty pleasure.</p>
<p>This is my first attempt at writing NSFW so please don't be too harsh if I perform unsatisfactorily! I will get better! Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Yuri, Bondage, Dominance and Submission, Collar

It was strange to think about how she had met Mistress. Her university days had all been a haze more or less, but Mistress was always clearly defined in her memories. Ruby could remember the way she spoke, the way she walked, the light that would dance in her eyes when she was thinking of something mischievous.

 

Cinder Fall was an ethics professor at the University of Vale. She was young for a professor, only eight years older than Ruby, but her command of a classroom was incredible. When Ruby first saw her, she thought Mistress was a student, could hardly fathom that this woman was already years into her professional career. The two of them would meet on the quad every Tuesday and Friday; Ruby on her way to her weapons engineering course, and Cinder on her way to get her class setup. After a while, the two of them stopped to chat, which quickly became part of their routine.

 

It began with the notes. On days when Cinder couldn’t make it to their usual meeting, she would leave a note, usually with a request of some kind. ‘Come to my office for lunch. 12:30 - Bring soup’’ or ‘Meet after last class, usual spot’. The notes began just as a way of scheduling meetups, but as their relationship progressed, they become more personal, more controlling. It was something that Ruby looked forwards to, these little games she played with Cinder would calm her down, get rid of a little stress. During their meetups, Cinder would casually broach the idea of sex, starting to flirt with Ruby, trying to seduce her. Ruby wasn’t an idiot, she knew the potential repercussions of sleeping with a prof, even once whose class she wasn’t actually in, but after long months of abstinence, and constant rejection of Cinder’s advances, she caved in. She needed someone, and that single moment of weakness would change her life completely.

 

Their first ‘date’ so to speak, was unlike anything Ruby had ever experienced before. Although Cinder wasn’t her mistress at this point, her desire to dominate was clear from the very beginning. Time and place were decided by Cinder, where they would meet, even what Ruby should wear was all pre-decided. Of course Ruby could have always objected to the decisions, she still can if she feels unsure about something, but she liked it went Cinder was in control. It made her feel secure, when she was with Cinder there was nothing she had to worry about.

 

They dated for a while, at least a couple weeks, before Ruby felt comfortable about sex. Cinder clearly wanted her, but Ruby was hesitant in committing so heavily to that type of relationship. She had never been with anyone like Cinder, so controlling and dominant, on top of the fact that she was eight years Ruby’s senior. It took a while, but Cinder’s advances were eventually reciprocated, and the two descended into the depths of depravity, hand in hand and tongues intertwined.

 

It was obvious the type of relationship Cinder wanted this to be, and Ruby knew more or less what she was getting herself into, but Cinder made sure to establish boundaries before she started. It was eye opening for Ruby, to come to term with all of her sexual fantasies with a partner who was more than willing to fulfil them all. Bondage, spanking, rubber and latex, ravishment, collars, things Ruby had fantasised about ever since she’d first seen them as a teenager, watching porn on the internet. Cinder was very generous, she’d come from old money back in Mistral, and would frequently gift Ruby with clothes, or toys that the two of them could put to use during their sessions. Ruby began to amass quite the collection of dildoes, vibrators, collars, cuffs, Cinder even splurged on a full body red latex catsuit that Ruby just couldn’t get enough of. Ruby’s closet in her apartment had a locked chest full of the various sexual paraphernalia, but as of yet her friends and sister had not been too interested in it. Honestly Yang probably already knew what was in there, and Weiss and Blake probably just didn’t care all that much. They most likely had their own separate chests in their own apartments.

 

Of course, as their relationship matured, people began to find out. Beacon had rules about students sleeping with professors, but they only applied if the student was in the class the professor taught, which was not that case with Cinder and Ruby. Basically the whole school knew Ruby was getting nailed by the hot young ethics professor, in the cafeteria a lot of the male students would come and give her high fives or cheer her on, while a lot of the female students would give her looks of disdain and contempt. Ruby didn’t mind, well, she did mind, but her friends helped her get through the days. The lot of them couldn’t care less who Ruby was fucking, as long as it made her happy, and oh boy did Cinder make her happy.

 

Their first time was like a hurricane. Cinder swept Ruby off her feet and threw her into throes of pleasure she’d never even known was possible. Compared to what the two of them would later do, their first time was fairly vanilla. Cinder tied her wrists and teased her with her dextrous, slender fingers, building Ruby up until all Ruby could think about was this woman in front of her, with her tongue in her mouth and fingers in her pussy. Once the whip was introduced, Ruby had already been on the edge for so long that the strikes from the whip alone made her come, convulsing in pleasure, her scent mixed with the smell of leather and latex. as Ruby lay panting, Cinder lay with her and gave her water and blankets, brushing her sensitive skin with light touches and strokes. Ruby was transfixed, her mind exploding with the possibilities this relationship would open up for her. As soon as she could move again, she nipped at Cinder’s neck and began to gently massage her pussy. Cinder relaxed and let Ruby have her way, pleasuring her lovingly, before roughly shoving Ruby’s head down between her legs. Ruby never heard the command, but she knew what to do. She began to lick and suck at her lover’s sex, biting lightly on her clit, working her tongue between her folds, massaging Cinder with her tongue. Cinder moaned and panted as Ruby worked her to climax, when Cinder finally came Ruby’s tongue was heavy and raw, but the taste of her lover was a more than fulfilling reward. The two of them drifted off together, their bodies stuck together, resulting in a rather inconvenient morning. However the memories the two of them created more than made up for it.

 

They spent the next year experimenting, different types of bondage, roleplay, all of Ruby’s confusing teenage fantasies were becoming a reality. She would fantasize in class about Cinder’s daily promises, still left as little notes of paper at their old meeting place. Cinder would send Ruby rather compromising photos of herself, to make sure Ruby’s thoughts never strayed too far from her lover. Ruby still has every single one saved on her phone, although Cinder gives her more than enough to fantasize about, and the pictures lay mostly forgotten. They serve only as reminders of their history, a history very much worth remembering.

 

Ruby could still remember the day she asked Cinder to become her official Mistress. Her nervousness was palpable, it made the air she breathed thick and heavy, causing her to get lightheaded. She almost fainted as she asked the question, the words coming out in a squeak and barely louder than a whisper. Cinder only smiled, parting her lips and licking her teeth the same way she did when she tied Ruby up. Cinder strode towards Ruby, her gait would make a model faint from jealousy, applying her favorite shade of crimson lipstick on the way. When Cinder arrived at her partner, her lips want straight the Ruby’s neck, while her hand wandered down between Ruby’s legs. Ruby’s back arched as her lover toyed with her, sucking as kissing her way up her neck, along her jaw, finally ending with a nibble on her ear. Along with the whispered words,

 

“You’re _mine_ ”

 

It was like a purr, sensuous and seductive. Ruby knew how long Cinder had waited for her to ask that question, waiting ever so patiently for her to be ready to commit their relationship to the next level. They fell into each other that night, Cinder using all of Ruby’s favorite toys, her arms bound behind her back, her anus filled with a ruby encrusted butt plug. Her vagina being relentlessly assaulted by her Mistress’ deft fingers and skillful tongue. Pleasure radiated through her body like nothing she’d ever felt before, beginning between her thighs and spreading out like waves. Her whole body was weak, if it wasn’t for the ropes and straps holding her together she would have fallen apart at Cinder’s touch.

 

Just like their first time, Mistress teased her to the edge and kept her there, never relenting with her sensory assault. When the gag and blindfold were introduced, Ruby nearly came from the thought of them, but pulled through for her Mistress. Cinder had yet to allow her to orgasm and she was not going to disappoint Cinder on this night. With her mouth filled, her ass now empty and her pussy raw, the mere touch of the cat-o-nine-tails dragging across her skin cause her to vibrate to the core of her being. She moaned like a slut as Cinder caressed her face and bit and licked her breasts, taking Ruby’s admittedly small chest into her mouth and twirling the nipples with her tongue. Cinder removed herself from Ruby, and leaned in to whisper one final command in her ear.

 

“Come, slave”

 

When the whip struck her she came with so much force it was almost painful. It was the first and only time she’s ever squirted, her body contorting as much as it could within the bondage. Ruby could have sworn she blacked out, but with the blindfold on and the pleasure coursing like a river through her body she could barely tell. She came for several minutes, Cinder teasing her climax to unimaginable lengths.

 

When her body calmed down, she hung limp in the ropes Cinder had so deviously confined her in, panting heavily. Cinder slid off the blindfold, the first sight Ruby saw was her Mistress’ face, filled with a mixture of lust and pride. She directed Ruby’s face between her thighs, pressing her lover's nose deep into her folds. After such a session Ruby knew what she had to do, she used every last remaining drop of energy she had to bring her Mistress to climax, lapping at Cinder’s sex like a particularly excited puppy. Cinder didn’t take much to bring to climax, already primed by seeing Ruby in such compromising positions. Once Cinder came, she brought Ruby’s face up to her own, kissing her partner, tasting her own sex on Ruby’s face. When the two of them finally broke apart Cinder held her slave to her naked chest and stroked her hair, whispering words of encouragement into her exhausted mind.

 

Ruby almost passed out from exhaustion the moment the ropes came off, but Cinder wrapped her in blankets and made sure she rehydrated before falling asleep. The two of them clung together that night, spooning exhaustedly until they drifted off. Ruby awoke at noon the next day in an empty bed, Cinder having gone to work. On her lover’s pillow she found a red leather collar, the golden tags carefully engraved with the word ‘Slave’. Once she was out of the shower, Ruby held the collar in her hands, feeling a warmth spread outwards from her core just looking at it. She buckled it around her neck and spent the rest of her day off looking at herself in the mirror, trying on Cinder’s incredibly large wardrobe of fetish wear, trying to decide what to wear to great her Mistress once she returned. Eventually she decided that nothing could beat the natural beauty of her naked body, and at 4:30, five minutes before Cinder got home, she knelt, naked except for her collar in the entranceway, her forehead pressed to the floor. There she waited, for what seemed like an eternity, trying to suppress how silly she felt, embarrassing scenarios playing on repeat inside her mind. Needless to say, Cinder was quite pleased with the sight when she finally came through the door, almost 4:35 on the dot, pulling Ruby up by the collar for a deep, passionate kiss before she even closed the door. To this day Ruby will still kneel in front of the door, naked and wait for her Mistress, if she’s not busy with work or some other pet project of hers. Cinder loves those surprises, they never fail to spark some sort of deviant plan for their nightly proclivities.


	2. Dog Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder broaches the idea of realizing her pet-play fantasies. Ruby is more than willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinderxRuby, Pet play, Dom/sub, Anal, Bondage, Collar,

Cinder never got tired of Ruby. Unlike her many submissives in the past, who would tire after the first month, Ruby’s willingness and passion kept her interesting and fresh. The sight of her slim, erotic body wearing nothing but her collar never failed to excite Cinder, and Ruby’s voice once it descended into moans and gasps was almost as stimulating as any one of their many toys. Of course, the two of them still had their separate lives outside of the bedroom, Ruby was graduating soon, an honors student from her Advanced Engineering course, and Cinder remained a professor at the university, which was surprising to her. Ozpin, the headmaster, seemed to be far more open minded about teacher student relationships than the school Ruby had gone to as a youth. Of course this meant that the two women would run into each other on campus every so often, sharing a kiss and a couple of light touches before breaking off and going their separate ways. This of course would always get a round of applause from the surrounding students, their relationship remained infamous on campus, gaining Ruby the highly unwanted attention from the student body. By graduation many of the more joke oriented boys were lobbying to get a portrait of Ruby framed in the boys dorm, under the title “The Hero We Deserve”, which Ruby laughed about but eventually refused. Her and Cinder had been together for years, and Ruby didn’t want their relationship simply to be reduced to “Student fucks teacher” or anything of the sort. It would be demeaning to her Mistress, and her commitment to their relationship.

 

Once graduation was over, Ruby moved into Cinder’s house to become her full time lover. Until she got a job she would be playing housewife for Cinder, complete with a little frilly maid uniform. Until Ruby found work, she would be serving Mistress as her full time submissive. Yang teased her about it occasionally when they would meet saturday mornings for coffee, especially the times Ruby left the house forgetting to take her collar off, and showed up at the cafe with her little gold tag emblazoned with the word ‘Slave’ dangling from her neck, but Ruby was happy. This arrangement allowed her to look for work without having to worry about rent or food, plus she got to spend more time with Mistress, which made her heart feel like a sunrise. This lasted a few months, Ruby obeying Cinder’s every whim, during this time the two of them experimented with petplay and a couple of more intense, full time role play sessions. Ruby was very fond of them, petplay in particular held a special place in her heart. 

 

When Cinder broached the subject the first time, Ruby wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it. Weiss had spoken very enthusiastically about a session she’d had with Blake, her Mistress, but hearing about it and doing it were two completely different things. She already had the collar, but to disregard her humanity entirely and become nothing more than a pet was something that frightened her. Nonetheless, Cinder’s gentle reassurance broke Ruby down over time, and after a couple days of thought, she decided it would be worth a try. As always she could of course end the session at any time with their safeword, something Ruby had done sparingly in the past, and the two of them started to plan out their session. 

 

For Cinder, petplay was a big commitment. As Mistress she would be responsible for all of Ruby’s needs, and as such a lot of planning needed to be done. Cinder sat Ruby down and made sure to go through a list of everything Ruby was comfortable with, as well as how much of an animal Ruby wanted to be during the sessions. Having been with Ruby so long, Cinder knew more or less what her slave would be willing to do, but it was necessary to be absolutely clear before this started, especially since Ruby chose the non-verbal route of pet play, which was a slight shock. Cinder then gave Ruby a few days with no strings attached to go out with her friends, stay out as late as she’d like and generally prepare for what was going to be an intense session. 

 

Cinder scheduled their date for a saturday, when she would have no classes to teach, and Ruby would have no engagements for at least a few days afterwards. After such an intense session or role play, it would be normal for Ruby to retain some of the behaviors she’d employed during that time, and there was no way Cinder was going to let her lover go to a job interview and bark at an employer on accident. It needed to be a solid block of time, for Ruby to truly commit herself to her role, and then slowly ease back out of it into her normal everyday self. This meant that Ruby was going to be getting a couple new toys as well, to complete her transformation.

 

Ruby woke that day in an empty bed, and once again, a collar rest on the pillow beside her, along with a note. The collar itself was black leather, with a silver tag engraved with the word “Precious”. The note read;

 

_ Good morning, pet. _

 

_ Today is the day. No speaking, no objections, you belong to me and you do whatever I say like a good little doggy. Please put on your collar and fetch me a bottle of lube from the washroom, then meet me in the kitchen. _

 

_ P.S- Remember, honey. Walking on all fours, you can carry the lube in your hands if you’d like, it’ll be the last thing you hold for a long time. _

 

Ruby shivered with excitement and immediately strapped the collar around her neck. In her haste she didn’t realize the collar had a locking clasp at the back until it clicked in place around her neck. Like it or not, she was ‘Precious’ now, until Mistress released her. Once again she shivered with excitement. Trepidatiously she striped her nightgown and made her way to the bathroom, walking. She didn’t quite feel comfortable on all fours, and wanted to relish the last time she would be standing upright for most likely the rest of the day. 

 

The bathroom usually contained several bottles of lube at any given time, but as soon as Ruby walked through the door she knew exactly which one Mistress wanted. On the counter, right next to the sink was a cartoonish looking pink rubber bone shaped bottle, the words ‘For puppies who like it Ruff’ written on the label in garish pink bubble letters. Ruby loved it, it was so cutesy and shockingly appropriate for their planned activities. There was no doubt Cinder had bought it especially for this occasion, possibly before Ruby even agreed to do it. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands, on the back of the bottle was a clearly custom made photograph of Ruby herself wearing dog ears and her usual red collar. Cinder not only sought out a novelty pet-play themed bottle of lube, but also commissioned a personalized bottle with a photo of Ruby on the back. Ruby couldn’t help but giggle.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror for a while after picking up the bottle. Memorizing her face, the curve of her neck, the shape of her breasts, the size of her eyes, everything. She felt that the moment she went down those stairs she would never be able to look at herself the same way. The thought excited her so immensely she wanted to masturbate then and there, while watching herself in the mirror. However Mistress would never allow her, not now when there was so much play planned for the rest of the day. Ruby lifted the bottle to her mouth and bit down, the rubber tasting slightly like strawberries. She dropped down to her hands and knees and made her way out to the staircase.

 

Ruby would never forget the look on her Mistress’ face as she made her way, awkwardly, down the stairs on her hands and knees, a bright pink bone shaped bottle held in her mouth. It was like watching a fireworks show, her face lighting up in so many ways it was almost impossible to name them all, but Ruby remembered every facet of that expression. The way her eyes lit up, the way her lips twisted upwards in an involuntary, devious grin, the way one hand went directly to her face to cover her gasp, while the other went directly between her legs. The way her long, silky hair seemed to almost float in the air, the way her ears moved up and her eyebrows back. Most importantly Ruby remembered the expression she wore, pride and desire, excitement and arousal, all mixed together into one clear, radiant expression; Love.

 

Cinder managed to regain her composure by the time Ruby made her way down the stairs. By the time Precious’ bare skin touched the warm tile, Mistress was ready for her. Cinder patted Ruby’s head, whispering words of pride to her new pet, taking the bottle from her mouth and strapping a lead to her collar. The leash made Precious’ almost unbearably aroused, the mere thought of being forcibly controlled by her Mistress made her quiver. She followed Cinder, feeling slightly ridiculous crawling on her hands and knees, but her anticipation was overruling any other hesitation she had. She wondered if Weiss had felt the same way, during her first session with Blake. 

 

Mistress led her pet to the living room, where she had a variety of toys laid out on their coffee table, some of which Precious had never seen before. Most notable among them was a sizeable buttplug complete with a fluffy little doggy tail. The others included some red rubber bones, a variety of ropes, a rather large, suspicious looking strap on, an O-ring gag, and a rubber muzzle. Precious almost collapsed once she saw them, her legs turning to jelly and an involuntary gasp forced it’s way out of her mouth. Cinder tugged on her leash, and Precious instinctively followed the tension, acting more like an animal already. 

 

Cinder picked up the buttplug by the tail, crouching down and letting her pet sniff at it.

 

“I hope you cleaned yourself out” Cinder’s voice drifted into Precious’ mind like an aphrodisiac, Mistress’ words making her pussy clench.

 

Ruby nodded “Of course, Mist…” Precious realized her mistake almost immediately, and cut her sentence short. She wasn’t supposed to talk.

 

Cinder waved her finger “No speaking, pet. Bark once if you understand” Precious barked, and for good measure, stuck out her tongue and panted a bit, making Cinder’s lips twist into the seductive smile she only wore when she was dominating her slave. “Good. Now, come here, Precious, we need to get you ready” Cinder’s deviously seductive smile grew larger as her pet cautiously made her way over. 

 

“First” Cinder lent down to whisper in Precious’ ear “Every pet needs a tail” Precious’ body felt like it was melting, she watched as her Mistress squirted a generous amount of lube onto her tail, before doing the same to her anus. The lube was cold but not unpleasantly so, and once Cinder slipped her fingers into her pet’s anus, Precious could care less. Mistress worked the lube into her pet’s ass diligently, Precious’ squirming as more and more fingers slid their way inside her, and then they left, leaving the pet empty, she forgot momentarily why her anus was being lubed up.

 

The she was reminded abruptly when a new intruder began to force it’s way into her. Ruby and Cinder had experimented with anal, but she had never had something this size inside her before, and she couldn’t help herself. She moaned. Loudly. Cinder stroked her pet’s hair as she slid the tail in. Precious was panting as the plug slowly made it’s way inside of her. Mistress was taking her time, allowing Ruby to feel every inch of it’s girth. Her anus felt so full, every time she made even the slightest movement in her legs she could feel the plug shift inside her, creating a new wave of pleasure. Once the plug was fully inside of her, Cinder commanded her to walk around the room, commands Precious was more than happy to accommodate. She felt ridiculous, her new tail brushing across the backs of her legs as her hips swayed, but that didn’t matter. She could feel the pleasure in her core, everytime she moved her legs, like some sort of perpetual fucking machine. She did a couple laps around the room under Cinder’s watchful eye, her Mistress taking in every last detail of her pet.

 

When she stopped walking, Precious’ anus had more or less become accustomed to it’s new addition. She could still feel it, filling her, pleasuring her, but she could manage it without too much difficulty. Cinder drew her pet back to her table of toys.

 

“Now that our pet has a tail, she need’s some paws, right?” Cinder practically moaned to Precious “Now sit. There’s a good girl” Precious sat on command, placing her ass firmly on the ground and raising her arms. The added pressure on the plug made her squirm but she managed to stay silent. “Good, good. Now give me your paw” Precious extended her hand, and Cinder deftly attached it to a small foam pad, in the shape of a dog’s paw. After it was tied on, Precious realized she could barely move her hand. There would be no removing these bonds on her own, she was helpless. The thought made her pussy start to ache.

 

The second paw was attached soon afterwards, and once again Precious was made to walk around the room. Her new paws were comfortable, there was no pressure or pain anywhere, but the lack of fingers and thumbs made her gait awkward and unusual. She could feel it now, herself becoming a pet. Cinder’s pet. She loved every second of it. 

 

Next came the kneepads, which Cinder attached with ease. And then finally, the ears. Precious had been looking forward to this ever since she spotted them on the table, the final piece of her transformation. Mistress had most likely custom ordered the ears as well, they were made from a luxurious black fur tipped with red, to match her own hair. The ears were carefully clipped in, and then played with to make sure they wouldn’t be falling off during their session. Precious sat and let Mistress fondle her new ears, the way they were clipped in mean the pet could feel every touch her Mistress made. Cinder moved from the ears and began stroking her pet’s hair.

“You’re an animal now.” She grabbed Precious’ chin and lifted her face up “You’re my animal now. How do you feel” Precious barked once and panted, she knew better than to answer with human words. She even tried to break out of her Mistress’ grip and lick her face, as she’d seen Zwei do on innumerable occasions. Cinder let her have her way, but Ruby knew the look she had on, soon there would be no such thing as ‘her way’ it would be Cinder’s way, and nothing but. The prospects of what that could mean made her wet. 

 

Cinder pulled away from Precious’ energetic tongue and strapped the lead back to her pet’s collar. “Come, now, Precious. Let’s go for a walk” Cinder started leading her pet towards the back door. Ruby’s heart froze. 

 

She knew this was a test. A test of obedience and commitment. Ruby would have never allowed herself to set foot outside like this, but Precious was a different story. Precious needed to trust her Mistress more than anything, even herself. So as Ruby faltered, Precious kept on walking towards the door, trailing her Mistress and wagging her tail excitedly. This is exactly what Cinder wanted, she wanted Ruby to give herself over to this new persona, to relinquish whatever control she thought she had and become nothing but an animal. Of course, Cinder had never planned on betraying that trust at all, but she needed to know the trust was there. When the door opened, Precious knew this had been planned from the very beginning. A carnival tent had been set up in the yard, with a closed pathway that led directly into the safety of the tent. Mistress had set this up to test her, to make sure that even at risk of being seen, Ruby would remain as Precious and follow her commands. 

 

Cinder led her pet out into the tent, Precious could feel the grass brushing gently on her bare skin. Even without risk of being seen, being outside while completely naked dressed as a puppy made Ruby feel weird. Not in a good way either. Exhibitionism was something Cinder had discussed with her when they had set up their boundaries and Ruby had given her a clear no, this merely cemented that. She had no wish for herself and Cinder to be entertainment for the perverted fantasies of strangers, she’d had enough of that back at Beacon. Being in a controlled environment made Precious all the more willing to let go and surrender herself. Nonetheless, it was certainly new for Ruby to outside, her anus stretching with each movement of her legs, the backs of her calves being tickled by her soft tail. 

 

Cinder led her around the tent, keeping the leash taut, and the collar constantly tight around Precious’ throat. After a couple of laps the two of them went back indoors, Precious, now used to her bondage, padding along faithfully at Mistress’ heel. Once back inside, Cinder’s eyes began to shine, whatever she had planned for Ruby that afternoon was going to be intense. Mistress lashed her pet to one of the sofa legs and ordered her to stay, then disappeared.

 

For a while, Ruby lie there, rubbing herself as best she could with her paws. She tried to apply new pressure to the buttplug filling her ass, she tried to hump the ground, anything to relieve her pent up frustration. She hadn’t had a proper orgasm the entire day, no matter how stimulating it had been to have her tail inserted, no matter how much Cinder’s whispered praise made her core melt. Truth be told, she was horny, and no matter what, she needed release. 

  
  


Cinder took a while to come back, and in that time Precious had grown more and more daring in her attempts to get off. So daring, that the pet didn’t even hear her Mistress’ heel’s as she entered the room.

 

“Now, that just won’t do” Cinder purred, her pet freezing mid thrust, her pussy pressed against the corner of the sofa. “I hope I won’t need you spayed”

 

Precious’ heart stopped. Her pussy was dripping its juices all over the leather of their sofa, as the silence stretched out, Precious could swear she could hear her own fluid dripping onto the cushion. She moaned.

 

“Enough of this, pet.” Cinder grabbed Ruby’s collar “You’ll have to be punished for this. Luckily I have just the thing.”

 

Turning around, Ruby could see the extent of Cinder’s disappearance. She had changed into full domme clothing. Her upper body was clothed in nothing but a black leather corset, pushing her breasts up and out. Her hands were covered in long black latex gloves that reached almost to her shoulders, and her black rubber hands were holding one of their toyboxes. Her legs were encased in shiny black latex crotchless leggings, her sex wet and glistening, completely exposed. Her feet were clad in her favorite pair of red stilettos, her “Domme Shoes” as she so affectionately called them. 7” heels that made her legs all the more refined and so deliciously arousing. Precious just wanted to dive between those legs and serve her Mistress, lapping at her folds like they were the water she desperately craved. Cinder, however, had no such thoughts.

 

Once Ruby had turned around, Cinder roughly grabbed her face and looked deep into her pet’s eyes. Cinder’s eyes had something of a hypnotic quality, like fire dancing at night. Ruby couldn’t look away.

 

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, haven’t you?” Mistress purred, her breath tasting like cinnamon. “Of course, you know what we do to naughty girls in this house?” Ruby nodded, never once breaking eye contact.

 

“Unfortunately, you’re not a girl at all, are you?” Mistress lay her palm on Ruby’s back and forced her to the ground “You’re my puppy, my little bitch, and animals don’t get the same treatment as my little girl” Ruby shivered. The feeling of Cinder’s latex hand on her back, forcing her to the ground made her whimper in excitement. “Good, good, at least you remembered not to speak” Cinder rest her knee on Precious’ back and began to rummage in her toybox “Luckily, you won’t need to remember that for much longer”

 

In a flash, Cinder had forced open Ruby’s mouth and slid in a O-ring gag, securely tightening the strap across the back of her head. Precious’ eyes widened as she looked up into her Mistress’ face, pleading silently with her. Cinder simply smirked, she was unusually resilient to Ruby’s puppy dog eyes, which is one of the reasons they worked so well together. Reaching back into her toy box she pulled out a rubber dog snout and grabbed her pet’s chin with her free hand. Precious whimpered through her gag, but nothing was going to stop Cinder now. She fitted the mask onto Ruby’s face, completely covering her jaw up to her nose, and strapped it at the back. The rubber dog nose looked incredibly foreign from Ruby’s point of view, but Cinder seemed to absolutely love it. Mistress caressed her pets new face, her own latex fingers squeaking against the rubber of her muzzle.

 

“It’s time for some fun…” Cinder whispered to her pet “First, we need to get you ready” Ruby looked up to see nothing but black. The blindfold slid over her eyes and shut out all light, leaving Ruby alone. She began to whine, but a slap on her butt quickly reminded her that her Mistress was not about to leave her.

 

The armbinder was next, Cinder brought Ruby’s arms behind her back and slid them into the tight leather restraint, lacing it up. Losing her front support, Precious had no choice but to rest her face on the ground to support her body. She could smell the leather of Mistress’ shoes as the familiar clicking made it’s way past her face. With Ruby’s arms completely immobilized, she waited, as patiently as she could for Cinder’s next move. Her frustration mounting ever higher in her blindness. 

 

Frustration so great her legs almost gave out when Cinder began to poke at her pet’s wonderfully presented sex. Face down, arms bound and ass up Ruby was the picture of a perfect sub, but before Cinder could give Precious the relief she so desired, she needed to get her face off the floor.

 

Ruby knew what was coming as soon as Cinder rested her chest on the couch. It took all she had to keep herself from cuming on the spot the moment her Mistress’ tongue glided across her pussy. By some miracle she managed to withstand Cinder’s assault, but she was leaking like a broken faucet, panting into the seat cushions. Cinder’s tongue dove and twisted and flicked at her, teeth nibbling and biting at her clit. Ruby could feel orgasm building inside of her, warmth spreading out from her groin like liquid fire in her blood. Then Cinder’s tongue was gone, Ruby almost screamed.

 

“Alright pet, this is the final test” Precious’ ears perked up “You’ve earned yourself one thrust, if you come, I’ll continue, if not, I’m going to tie you up and leave you until morning” Ruby loved this game. Cinder allowed her to completely surrender herself to her sexual desires, not once had Ruby ever failed. Precious listened in the darkness as Mistress strapped on the massive dildo that had been on the table earlier. 

 

“Ready?” Cinder purred “On three, one, two, now” in one smooth thrust, Mistress sank all seven inches into her pet, her nails digging into Ruby’s back and her pet’s body began to convulse. Precious felt like a bomb went off in her stomach, pleasure spread to every part of her body, she wailed through the gag and pressed back onto Cinder’s cock, trying to milk every last bit of pleasure she could from that single thrust. Her muscles tensed and relaxed and tensed again, giving her the appearance of some pleasure induced seizure. When the dildo was removed, Ruby shook onto the floor and contorted her body, squirting fluids generously from her pussy. The walls of her vagina were still opening and closing, trying to grasp onto something that was no longer there.

 

“Good” Cinder grabbed her pets hips and thrusted back into Precious’ gaping pussy, causing another explosion of pleasure to radiate from her core. Ruby knew that once her Mistress started, she would fuck her into oblivion. Gagged and blindfolded, with her arms bounds uselessly behind her back, Ruby couldn’t resist as her Mistress fucked her pussy relentlessly until her body became weak. Precious had no idea how long their session had lasted, but when she finally opened her eyes again, her bondage had been removed and her head rest in Cinder’s lap. 

 

Her Mistress was stroking her head, Ruby basked in the affection. Looking up into Cinder’s radiant smile there was nothing Ruby wanted to do more than dive between her Mistress’ legs and pleasure her, but Ruby’s body was too heavy to move. Cinder laughed, seeing regret play across her pets face.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself tonight” Cinder’s laugh rang out like glass and Ruby closed her eyes again, allowing herself to receive her Mistress’ ministrations. Her latex gloves had been removed, and Ruby could feel Cinder’s nails as they massaged her scalp, scratching behind her ears and de-tangling the various knots in her hair. Gradually Ruby became aware her dog ears had been removed, her head felt strangely light without the ears clipped into her hair. She guessed that meant this session was over.

 

“Cin-Derr” Ruby croaked from her parched throat.

 

“Oh, dear I should have brought you some water”

 

“No, don’t worry. I’m just. Not used to talking” Speaking was getting easier with each word. “Next time we can do better.”

  
Cinder’s face lit up. This had been in large part her idea, and having her partner enjoy it with her was a dream come true. “Right, of course.” Cinder’s hands danced down Ruby’s naked body “Next time will be... beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when or if I will keep updating this story in the future. I have some ideas, especially adding in some of the other characters (Weiss and Blake especially) but it remains to be seen if I have the time to pursue those paths, or if I want to write something new and different. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this as time allows, Chapter 2 will be out in the week of March 13th 2016, but after that I can't predict the frequency of updates.


End file.
